


Carrying

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 7
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley & Gavin Free
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 1





	Carrying

Jeremy was carrying Gavin through a forest.

Gavin was his prince. And he promised to stay by his side forever. Gavin got injured greatly in a battle with a monster. So Jeremy is now carrying him in the hopes he finds a healer. They find a house a couple days later. The woman welcomes them in. She has long blonde hair, she is extremely thin and she is wearing a dark dress. Gavin is unresponsive so Jeremy gives her 5 gold from Gavin’s pouch to heal him. She thanks him and shows him a bed to lay Gavin on. The woman checked Gavin’s wounds. She cleaned it as best as she could and from her cupboard brought a cream. She spread it on the wounds and with Jeremy’s help, wrapped gauze around the areas. 

“If there is poison, his body will expel it.”

“Thank you my kind lady.” 

“No worries.”

Gavin woke up two days later. Next to him was Jeremy and water. Jeremy gave him the cup and did not let him drink it fast.   
“Next time let the knight do the protecting, okay prince?”

Gavin nods. He looks up and sees the woman who peeked around the door frame.   
“Hi! Did you treat me?”

“Yes.”  
“Thank you I-”  
“I already paid her, prince.”  
“With what money?”  
“Yours.”

Gavin slapped him upside the head. And kissed his cheek.   
“Thanks little J. Thank you my lady.”

Gavin and Jeremy left the woman’s house, waving her goodbye, 

“Do you wonder what this girl is doing so deep in the forest all by herself?”

“No. Now keep walking we have to go home.”


End file.
